Ultimate Heroes UNITE!
Ultimate Heroes UNITE! is a fanmade comic. It is about four heroes consisting of Donatello, Kimiko, Danny Phantom, and Emerl must team up to stop the Syndicate consists of four villains from other worlds Plot Team Robot sees Eggman has taken over Station Square as Michelangelo exists a portal, showing a message from Donatello. Following Michelangelo through the portal, he meets Donatello, Danny Phantom, and Kimiko Tohomiko. Donatello explains the Universe Portal Machine was copied by Baxter Stockmen, who used it to form a Syndicate with Dr. Eggman, Vlad Plasmius, and Jack Spicer, they're stealing energy from each world. Since the Technodrome can't be found, they start with the other worlds first. They arrive in Vlad's new castle by accident, where he reveals his ghost portal is syphoning energy from the Ghost Zone to further the Syndicate's plans. As a precaution, Vlad captured Danny's parents. Vlad knocks them out and imprisons in the Ghost Zone Prison. Befriending the Box Ghost, the heroes escape after knocking out Walker. Danny leads the heroes to the Fenton Works ghost portal, where he claims no relation to the Fentons and that they're Ghost Hunter experts. They meet Danny's friends, Sam and Tucker, who explain some ghost have possessed the citizens. Danny drives out the ghosts, before the group cuts through the Amity Park Graveyard to Vlad's castle. Upon arrival, Jimmy realizes there're generators keeping the portal open. They destroy the generators, shutting off the portal. Confronting Vlad, Danny possesses his dad Jack, using the 'Ghost Gauntlets' to pummel Vlad. Vlad gloats the Syndicate is building something and have sufficient ghost energy to help power it before fleeing. They next arrive in Station Square. They meet Rouge, who explains Eggman uses harvesters to capture the Chaos Emeralds to extract micro-chips inside peoples brains, he also captured Amy Rose & Cream. Tails sends them to Red Mountain to meet Team Chaotix, but Charmy get's sucked into a harvester. Destroying the harvesters, the group find themselves on Babylon Garden with the Babylon Rogues, they are to be his new crew. However, Danny persuades him to let them go in exchange for bringing back his old crew. Arriving at the Egg Carrier, they free Charmy and the citizens. On the roof, they face Dr. Eggman (using a Egg Viper) & rescue Amy & Cream. The heroes learn the Syndicate is extracting energy for a Doomsday Device, and Jack is still supplying power to it. In the Xiaolin World, the heroes infiltrate Jack's golden fortress, finding a rainbow of the Shen Gong Wu's power ending there. After reactivating the Golden Tiger-Claw, they arrive in the Xiaolin Temple. Since Jack has been here before, he gives an incorrect explanation. Dojo explains Jack is extracting the magic from the demon, Mala-Mala Jong to feed the Doomsday Machine. After getting the other Shen Gong Wu, they go to Jack's Lab, where they defeat Jack. Emerl and Danny deduce the villains are retreating to Retroville to regroup after being defeated. Omi believes everything will okay with giving the Shen Gong Wu to their full power, by using the Golden Tiger-Claws and the dismantling of the Doomsday machine. However, Dojo says the Golden Tiger-Claws can only teleport to different locations, disappointing the heroes. They return to Donatello's lab, where the Shredder contacts them, saying the Doomsday Machine is almost finished. Yoshi sees Dojo scratching his ear, making Donatello realize Shredder planted a flea-bot in Dojo to spy on him. They shrink down and enter Dojo, defeating the flea-bot; Donatello uses the flea-bot's circuitry to locate the Shredder's Technodrome, Upon arrival, the Syndicate declares New York City will be destroyed as a show of power, the machine will shield them. Despite the heroes damaging the machine, the villains continue the count down. Yoshi unplugs the Doomsday Machine, Rocksteady & Bebop laments he forgot a back-up system. With the Shredder defeated, the heroes part ways. Donatello gives each a TMNT Recallers in case of a future repeat. Emerl leaves first, most likely holding Eggman captive in his pocket. Danny gives Donatello a second Fenton Thermos (since Vlad is trapped in the original), which Donatello thinks will help him figure out what "those phantasmol images really were". Kimiko thanks Donatello for a Hyber-Cube, which is holding Jack captive. April waves Kimiko off. After this, Michelangelo says a familiar line: "Dudes, it's pizza's time!" Characters *Emerl, Gmerl, Yoshi and Donkey Kong *Danny Phantom *Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay *Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo Supporters Sonic Heroes *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Shadow *Rouge *Omega *Amy *Cream *Espio *Charmy *Vector Babylon Rogues *Jet *Wave *Storm Xiaolin Dragons *Dojo *Master Fung Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Master Splinter *April O'Neil Villains *Dr. Eggman *Vlad Plasmus *Jack Spicer *The Shredder Rivals *The Syndicate *Walker *Eggpawn Harvesters *Mala Mala Jung *Rocksteady & Bebop Hero Quotes Emerl *One robo bomb coming right up. *I need power! *Uh, some help here, guys? Donatello *Let's get tiny! *Hey, everyone! I need help! *I need more power Kimiko *This is job for the Third-arm Sash. *I can't do it without power *A little help here? Danny Fenton/Phantom *I'm going ghost! *A little help here! *(when breaking down walls, etc., with his screaming power) NOOOOOOOOOO! Supporter Quotes Sonic *Hooray. *Come on. *See you later guys. *You made it. Rouge *Keep up. *Almost there. *Come on. It's not far now. *Follow me. Villain Quotes Vlad Masters/Plasmius *Ahahahahahaha! *Now you'll see what a real half-ghost can do! Dr. Eggman *Calm down? Make me! *Take that! *Get a load of this! *Na, na, na, na, na, na ! *You can't stop me! *The Syndicate cannot be defeated. Jack Spicer *Hahahahahah ! *Jackbots, Attack! *I need some assistance *Nooo! *Gaah! *Take this! The Shredder *Aaah! *Hahahaha *Uh. Worlds Danny Phantom *The Ghost-Zone Prison *Haunted Amity Park *Vlad's Castle *Vlad's Throne Room Sonic Adventure DX *Twinkle Park *Mystic Ruins *Red Mountain *Sky Deck *The Egg Carrier *Final Egg Xiaolin Showdown *Jack's Fortress *Xiaolin Gardens *Obstacle Course *Vault Courtyard Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Inside the Sewers *New York City *Technodrome Doomsday Lab Trivia *This fan-made comic might have references to Sonic Adventure DX, Xiaolin Showdown & Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *Here is the transcripts for Ultimate Heroes UNITE! transcripts. Category:TMNTHedgehog5